Jinchu Lee
|- | Age: 22 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A' |- |'Birthday: May 24' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Jinchu Lee (李 静初) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S ''She is one of the maids of the Kuki Group. |} '''Jinchu Lee (李 静初)' '''is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in '''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-3. She is also a maid of the Kuki family. She was once a former assassin who was hired to kill Mikado 'Emperor' Kuki, but was caught by the #3 ranked Kuki butler, Claudio Nero. She was given a second chance and was taken in by the Kuki Corporation, becoming a maid. She was given the task to be one of the maids to be in charge of taking care of Monshiro Kuki when she transferred to Kawakami Academy. She is usually partnered with Stacy Connor, who was her first friend when she became a maid. Despite her serious nature in doing her job, she is shown to like telling jokes and 'playing dead'. Jinchu is trained in Chinese martial arts especially Chinese kempo which makes her an expert in combat, with weapons or without them. She is ranked #16 for servants of the maids and butlers of the Kuki group. Jinchu transferred directly to class 1-S to take care of Monshiro Kuki as one of her personal maids. Upon Majikoi! A-3 in her route, she is transferred again to class 3-F. She has great respect for Azumi Oshitari (Rank 1) as well as Claudio Nero, who she looks up to as a mentor. Jinchu Lee is one of the new characters in the new sequel of Majikoi!, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. Past Before joining the Kuki group, she was known as the "Dark Vessel". Jinchu is a specialist in assassination missions, known for her surgical precision. In her route, it is revealed that she was born on the streets of Hong Kong and taken in by an assassin. This assassin gave her her name and also wanted to raise her to have a normal life as a way to leave his assassin legacy. One day when a enemy of her 'father' came to kill him, she ended up killing him. Because of this incident, she stepped in the footsteps of her 'father's' assassin path and because of her talent, many people in the underworld got interested in her (Including the assassin's boss and Mukade). Because of this, she has difficulty showing positive emotions, such as smiling, wearing a straight face throughout most of her life. But thanks to working with the Kuki corporation along with the support of Yamato Naoe, she becomes better at it. Story (Majikoi! A-3) Yamato having started working at the Kuki corporation is looked after by Azumi, Stacey, and Lee. Lee, wanting to get better at showing emotion decides to join Kawakami Academy as a 3rd year. Spending time with Yamato she begins to develop feelings for him. Appearance Jinchu Lee has teal eyes and short spiky black hair. She wears the maid uniform of the Kuki group. She also has pale skin. She occasionally wears glasses when she's off duty. Her appearance doesn't change in the time-skip during Azumi's route. Personality She is usually a very quiet and a cool person, but is shown to be genuinely kind and caring, particularly to Yamato, during the Kuki related routes (Monshiro, Azumi, etc.). Together with Stacy, they often perform tasks as a team. She often corrects things if Stacy does something wrong. Lee likes to make jokes and often tries to make a funny pun or joke when they talk with each other, much to the dismay of Stacy. In her own route however, with Yamato's support, she improves to the point of hosting a show in a mascot costume. Abilities and Skills Being a former assassin, she is a very agile fighter, being able to subdue most people due to her experience in assassinating people. Although she is a fighter that mostly relies on her weapons such as kunai, a stun gun, other long range weapons and speed, she is also quite skilled in close combat and Chinese kenpo, being able to detect weaknesses and take down even armored opponents. She has a special ability which is quick learning. She is able to concentrate to the max and learn things through great observation and perform it perfectly. It is different from Youshi's copy ability as it is stated to have more of a special feeling to it rather a plain imitation. However, it has it's drawbacks, as it drains Lee's stamina quite quickly, as shown in her route when she uses it to defeat the Liangshan Yi members Yang Zhi in the Playing Dead Tournament. Other than that, since she has become a maid, she is also good at stuff the usual Kuki maids and butlers do like cleaning, cooking, etc. Gallery Lee Blushing.jpg|Lee Blushing Lee- Ready for Battle!.jpg|Lee- Ready for Battle! Lee wearing a school swimsuit.jpg|Lee wearing a school swimsuit Azumi, Stacy and Lee- Having fun during break.jpg|Azumi, Stacy and Lee- Having Fun During Break (Azumi Route) Jinchu Lee Majikoi A-3 sketches.jpg|Lee Sketches for Majikoi A-3 Jinchu Lee Majikoi A-3 pic.jpg|Lee pic for Majikoi A-3 Lee and Stacy- At the Beach.jpg|Lee and Stacy at the beach Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date.jpg|Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 2.jpg|Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 2 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 3.jpg|Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 3 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 4.jpg|Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 4 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 5.jpg|Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 5 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Bloody Past Ver. 2.jpg|Lee's Bloody Past (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Playing Dead.jpg|Lee- Playing Dead (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Playing Dead 3.jpg|Lee- Playing Dead 2 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Trying to smile sketch.jpg|Lee's 'Trying to smile' sketch Jinchu, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame.jpg|Lee, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame- Having Fun in 3-F (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame 2.jpg|Lee, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame- Having Fun in 3-F 2 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Taking a Rest.jpg|Lee- Taking a Rest (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Taking a Rest 2.jpg|Lee- Taking a Rest 2 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Taking a Rest 3.jpg|Lee- Taking a Rest 3 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Taking a Rest 4.jpg|Lee- Taking a Rest 4 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Breaking Down.jpg|Lee- Breaking Down (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Breaking Down 2.jpg|Lee- Breaking Down 2 (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- Breaking Down 3.jpg|Lee- Breaking Down 3 (Majikoi A-3) 9.jpg|Lee's and Yamato's privacy (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee- A Night out in Chinatown.jpg|Lee- A night out in Chinatown with Yamato (Majikoi A-3) Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Walk Toward the Future ver. 2.jpg|Lee and Yamato walk towards the future together (Majikoi A-3) 24762718.jpg 36497958.jpg 41913742_p1.jpg Monshiro, Yamato, Mikado, Tsubone and the Kuki Servants- Snow Day's End.jpg Trivia *She is one of the characters that appeared from the prequel games, but was only shown as a voice. *She really like to eat shumai (Chinese dumplings), which is shown during Azumi's route when she asked Yamato if he could bring those as a souvenir. *She likes to make jokes and puns even though she is bad at it she still tries much to the dismay of others especially Stacy. *Lee is also really skilled in playing dead as shown during Majikoi! S in both Monshiro's and Koyuki Sakakibara's route. She wants to enter a contest for it in the future, which she does and wins in her route in Majikoi! A-3. *The first time Lee and her partner Stacy met was in the Kuki regeneration program in the mountains. *She has a panda teddy bear that Stacy gave to her after she won it in the arcades. *In the first and final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Lee is ranked #6. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:3-F Class Student Category:Love Interests Category:Kuki Servant Corps Category:Kuki Corporation Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S